


Run The World

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Mafia AU Prompt's [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Creampie, Dom Q, Dom/sub, Hand Job, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Q, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Still agents James and Alec, Sub Alec, Sub James, butt plug, power Bottom Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Stellecraft wanted: MOB BOSS Q. Whatever pairing you want. Kinks for Q dressing up in both suits and Lacy shit





	Run The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellecraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/gifts).



“None of that James,” Q scolded as he lightly smacked James flank from his place where he was kneeling between the agent’s open thighs. 

James frowned but he stopped twisting and straining at the ropes that were tight and firm around his wrists keeping them trapped in the small of his back. He was fully naked and seated on the edge of the couch in the living room with Q between his legs still fully clothed in a sleek suit, it looked a bit stained with what James knew to be blood. 

“Sorry Sir,” James murmured as his eyes caught a flash of purple lace peeking out from the top of Q’s dress pants as the smaller man shifted. 

“You do know why I have you tied up like this while Alec is free?” Q asked as he slid his hands up and down James’ bare thighs, nearing but never touching the agent’s erection was that standing up from his groin. 

“I messed up a mission and almost blew your cover,” James stated, he hadn’t known his lover and London’s most secretive Mafia boss was in the ring he was sent to dismantle, but that was no excuse and he knew that.

“I know you didn’t know I was there, but you did almost blow everything up. That’s why this is your punishment tonight love, not anything else.” Q said in a low calming tone of voice as he leaned back and slowly unbuttoned his suit jacket. Alec was there, helping Q out of the clothes and neatly folding them over the back of a nearby chair. Alec and James both moaned when Q’s chest was revealed, a cute sheer purple bralette covering his chest, nipples poking at the fabric. 

Q just hummed at their response and shimmed out of his pants to reveal matching panties and thigh high stockings that were attached to the garter belt around his slim hips. 

“Have you been wearing those all day Sir?” Alec asked reverently, hands twitching to touch but he knew better. 

“All day long, but I’m in no hurry to get out of them. Alec come here,” Q beckoned Alec closer with a slender finger, Alec stepped closer and moaned when Q tangled his fingers in Alec’s hair and pulled him for a biting kiss. James shifted on the couch as he watched the sight of his lovers making out mere inches away from him and him unable to join in or touch. 

“I want you inside of me Alec, I want you to open me up with those talented fingers of yours and then pound me hard with this thick cock. How does that sound?” Q purred as he groped the outline of Alec’s erection when their kiss broke. 

“Good Sir, thank you.” Alec loved it when Q ordered him to fuck him; it was so hot and got his blood instantly down to his cock. Q pecked his lips once more with a smug look before he spun on his heels and sank to his knees in front of James again. Alec hurried to strip his own clothes off and grab the nearby bottle of lube they had stashed in the living room for these very purposes. 

“You James are you going to watch as Alec takes me and if you come then I will put that cage back on you, but you just got it off so I wouldn’t want to be forced to put it back on.” Q purred as he mouthed up James right inner thigh, teeth nipping at the soft flesh there. 

“Yes Sir,” James really didn’t want the cock cage back on, it was his most hated punishment. 

“That’s a good boy,” Q crooned as he placed his hands on James' knees and jutted his ass backward as he spread his knees wide as Alec knelt behind him. 

“Do try not to ruin this pair of panties Alec, I do like the color,” Q said lazily as he reached back and tugged the crotch of the panties to the side to expose his hole to his other lover. 

“I’ll try Sir,” Alec wet his lips at the sight of Q’s tight, pink hole. He coated his fingers with the lube quickly before slowly tracing around Q’s rim; his action earned him a shudder and a breathy noise. Alec sank his index finger into Q, the tight muscles flexing before relaxing and allowing the digit. 

“Mmm, feels good.” Q sighed at the familiar feeling of Alec’s finger in his ass. Alec curled and pumped his finger in and out of Q before the Mafia leader wiggled his hips side-to-side signaling he wanted more. Alec pushed his middle finger into Q’s hole and stretched them wide. 

“Ohh, good boy Alec.” Q praised as he arched his back, letting his mouth fall open as he moaned whenever Alec’s fingers brushed over his prostate. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Alec shuddered under the praise and couldn’t help but run his free hand over the soft stockings and the feeling of them made his cock twitch eagerly. James was panting loudly now, eyes darting between Q’s pleasure filled face and arched chest that drew attention to the bralette and pebbled nipples. 

“I want you in me, Alec, I’m ready.” Q moaned as he rocked back eagerly on Alec’s fingers, eyes locking with James. He dug his fingernails into James' thighs as a breath was punched out of him as the fat head of Alec’s cock popped into him moments after the agent’s fingers had been removed. 

“Yeess,” Q hissed out, eyes rolling up into his head as he reached behind himself to clutch at Alec’s hip. Q and Alec moved together until their bodies were flush and James’ cock was rock hard and leaking pre-cum as he squirmed on the couch at the sight and sounds of his lovers connected so intimately. He ached to be a part of it but at least he was allowed to watch, sometimes Q like to blindfold one of them and only let them listen to him with the other and that alone was a new form of torture. 

“He feels so good inside of me, James, it feels like he is splitting me in half and I love it.” Q moaned as he pushed back against Alec, obviously in charge and fucking himself on Alec’s cock. The larger man moaned and gasped as he clung to Q’s sharp hips, just watching where his cock slid in and out of Q’s plump rear end, muscles and fat bouncing as Q moved. 

“You’re so good for me Alec, fuck I can’t wait to feel your cum sliding out of my ass when you come.” Q purred knowing his accent and dirty words and promises never failed to get his lovers going. 

“Sir, please…” James’ voice was broken and tense as his hips lifted up off the couch, basically humping the air above him as his cock throbbed and bobbed as he tried his best not to come. 

“Please what James?” Q leaned his head down and breathed hot air over the tip of James’ cock. James gasped and strained against the ropes around his wrists again as goosebumps rose up over his skin at the hot puff of air. 

“Please let me come, Sir,” James moaned out, he was going insane with the urge to come, the urge to touch and caress where silk and lace met soft skin. 

“Not yet I don’t think,” Q decided as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against James’ hipbone, cheek resting against the side of James cock as Alec’s hips rocked him forward. 

“Oh, yes right there!” Q cried out in ecstasy when Alec’s cock hit against his prostate. Alec adjusted the angle of his hips and drove himself deeper into the Mafia boss who was writhing below him. 

“Touch me, Alec,” Q ordered as he pushed himself upright and curled a hand behind Alec’s neck. Q dragged Alec’s head down and moaned when the man lapped and nipped at his neck while his right hand smoothed over Q’s stomach and palmed the messy haired man through the panties. Q keened at the touch before it turned into a full-blown moan when Alec’s large, calloused hand dipped past the waistband of the panties and curled around his cock. 

“Mm, good boy, just like that Alec.” Q praised as his eyes fluttered shut as he rocked back on Alec’s cock, the pressure on his prostate and hand hot and tight around his length made him see stars as he cried out his climax. 

“Was I good Sir?” Alec’s voice was tentative as he nuzzled Q’s neck, slowly stroking and thrusting into Q to help him along his orgasm. 

“So good Alec, so damn good.” Q praised breathless and lightheaded from his intense orgasm and he purposely clenched around Alec’s cock. 

“Come inside of me baby, fill me up.” Q crooned as he stroked up fingers up through Alec’s hair and let out a pleased mewl when Alec grunted against his neck as he tugged Q’s hips back against his own. Q sighed happily when he felt Alec spill his cum into him and then slip down his thighs when Alec pulled out. 

“Mm, I love that.” Q sighed as he reached back and traced his loose and sloppy hole and pushed some of Alec’s cum back into his hole. 

“Should I get you your plug Sir?” Alec sounded exhausted but he still was thinking about his Dom. 

“Please do,” Q hummed, Alec scurried off to get said plug while Q turned his gazes to James. James’ whole body was flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat, his breathing was loud and his eyes glassy. His cock was now colored an angry red and the had was a purple color, showing how close he was to coming but he was only holding on by a thread at this point.

Alec came back with a matching purple plug and handed it to Q who patted his cheek lovingly. Q twisted his body around to show his lovers his soaked hole and arched his body in a way he knew showed off his body in a perfect way. 

Q moaned as he pushed his plug into himself, making sure to keep the feeling of being full and wet with him. Q fluttered his eyelashes at his submissive’s when the plug was seated snugly in his hole. 

“Alec be a dear and help James out with that angry looking erection?” Q finally broke and watched as Alec sat on the couch next to James and curled his hand around his fellow agent’s cock and pumped him rapidly. James let out something akin to a scream as his body jumped off the couch, toes curling into the carpet for something to hold onto as Alec stroked him through his orgasm like he did for Q before. 

“Oh you both did so well for me,” Q crooned as he brought a blanket over and draped it around his agents, kissing their faces as Alec undid the rope around James' wrists. Q laughed as he was tugged under the blanket so he was sandwiched between the two and two faces were nuzzling against either side of his throat.

“My good boys, I won’t let anything harm you if I can help it.” Q promised as he pets their hair, content to stay in this time and place with his subs before he had to go back and deal with the idiots that ‘run’ the underworld of London and making sure the missions his agents are sent on aren’t their last.


End file.
